Tiempos de guerra
by Hati-chan
Summary: Las guerras son sangrientas, inhumanas e innecesarias, pero los lazos se pueden formar y fortificar incluso en ellas. AU guerra.


**Disclaimer** **: Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenece, sólo utilizo sus personajes de forma no lucrativa. La historia sí es 100% mía. Créditos da la imagen da la portada a su respectivo creador (si alguien lo conoce, por favor menciónelo)**

* * *

La camilla de esa tienda de campaña era muy incómoda. Pero no se podía quejar, al menos seguía vivo. En ese bombardeo perdió a todo su escuadrón y su rostro vendado mostraba la brutalidad de las armas del enemigo.

—¿Todoroki? —una voz le llamó la atención.

—¿Midoriya? —ahí estaba su amigo, con su uniforme, sus pecas y sus ojos llorosos.

—Menos mal... —se acercó al herido— Cuando terminamos con el centro de control pensé que ya habíamos ganado... Después quise encontrarte a ti y a tu escuadrón y... —bajó la mirada— comenzaron las bombas...

Ambos se callaron, sin embargo, se podía escuchar claramente el barullo en aquella enfermería. Los soldados heridos, los que venían a verlos y las enfermeras, entre llantos y gritos, celebraban el fin de aquella longeva y brutal guerra.

—¿Ya terminó? —le preguntó Todoroki, cansado, a su compañero— ¿Ya está?

—Si... —respondió ahogando su llanto.

No era un simple llanto. Era un llanto de felicidad; no por haber ganado, sino por terminar aquella masacre. Era un llanto de tristeza, por las pérdidas, el recuerdo, por la sangre en sus antes inocentes manos. Era un llanto de impotencia, por no haber podido salvar a todos sus compañeros. Era un llanto de miedo, por no saber qué seguía, por los fantasmas de los que murieron en sus manos.

Todoroki le acompañaba en sentimiento, pero no podía pensar con claridad por los últimos acontecimientos.

—Al fin... terminó.

* * *

—¡Listo! —exclamó el fotógrafo para después retirarse.

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que Todoroki se había despertado. Se habían tomado una foto, todo "1-A", como les habían nombrado al ingresar al ejército. El bicolor se puso a analizar a sus compañeros.

Comenzó por Midoriya Izuku. Un chico muy joven que terminó en el servicio militar obligatorio. Antes de eso era un simple estudiante inocente y débil emocionalmente. Ahora era un joven adulto de 24 años (aproximadamente la edad promedio de "1-A"), fuerte, estratégico y lleno de cicatrices. Estaba hablando con Iida Tenya y con Uraraka Ochaco. El primero era un muchacho alto y atlético que venía de una línea familiar llena de soldados. Se había enlistado por su cuenta al servicio y vio que, a pesar de aún ser demasiado inocente y débil, Midoriya tenía un futuro como soldado. La segunda era una de médica de campo. Izuku le había salvado en medio de un fuego cruzado y meses después, ella tuvo que curar las heridas del chico en el campo de batalla. Tras eso, formaron una bonita relación arruinada por el contexto de fondo. Ahora que era tiempo de paz, podrían disfrutar de una larga y duradera de la relación. Todoroki vio cómo sus manos a unían y sonrío ante la suerte de su compañero.

Observó el siguiente grupo. Bakugou Katsuki, gran luchador y especialista en explosivos. Casualmente, era ami-enemigo de la infancia de Midoriya. Se enlistó en el ejército para hacerse más fuerte y demostrar que era el mejor. Así descubrió que no todo era como él pensaba, pero, aunque él lo negara, desarrolló grandes amistades. Por ejemplo, aquel que estaba a su lado, un pelirrojo llamado Eijiro Kirishima, conductor de tanques.

Otro grupo. Mina Ashido, experta en armas químicas. Junto a ella se encontraba Tsuyu Asui, participante en los ataques submarinos. A su lado, Tokoyami, quien era piloto de avión. Y a algunos más.

Después de ellos estaban quienes no participaban directamente en el campo, pero de igual forma eran de gran ayuda. Por ejemplo, Denki Kaminari, el encargado de la electricidad de su sector. Kyoka Jirou, encargada de la comunicación con otras bases, y algunos personajes más. Sin embargo, en quien tenía la mirada puesta era en Yaoyorozu Momo, una de las principales estrategas. También fue reclutada a sabiendas de su conocimiento, siendo su padre un General.

Ella y Todoroki se conocía desde jóvenes, muy jóvenes, cuando apenas eran unos niños.

El padre de él era un gran general y amigo del padre de ella. Cuando Momo se enteró de que él iba a ingresar en el servicio militar, se angustió a sabiendas de que era posible que estallase una guerra próxima.

— _No te preocupes, regresaré a casa._ — _Le había dicho antes de partir._

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando la encontró a ella entre los estrategas. Se enojó mucho. No era lugar para ella. Él le había prometido a regresar a casa para que ella lo esperara segura. Ella se negó.

 _—No —le había dicho—. No quiero ni pensar en perderte sin haber hecho nada para impedirlo._

Y así, como cuando eran niños, continuaron recorriendo su camino juntos. En la guerra. Una cruel guerra.

Todoroki se acercó a ella. Quienes estaban alrededor los dejaron un momento a solas a sabiendas de la relación de ambos dos.

—Todoroki... —dijo ella cuando notó su presencia— Terminó todo.

—Así es —le respondió él con una sonrisa—. Así es.

Ahora solamente podían pensar en el futuro. Un futuro tanto claro como oscuro. Claro, con la guerra finalizada, los conflictos aclarados y ellos liberados de esa ardua tarea. Esa ardua tarea que consistía en planear, sufrir, matar, sufrir y ver morir aquellos que querías. Compañeros, camaradas, soldados, superiores... Aquellos que no lograron sobrevivir vivirían siempre sus corazones. Ahora, en ese futuro en el que ambos vivirían una vida pacífica. Tantos años de guerra merecían descanso.

 _Aunque en los años posteriores Todoroki se levantase sudando frío, respirando de forma agitada y agarrándose con fuerza la parte derecha en el rostro, la parte de la cicatriz que demostraba que había perdido sus compañeros, que había perdido sus subordinados. En aquel futuro en el que él se despertaba agitado, sudando frío y con las voces de sus amigos agonizando en su mente, ella le consolaría, ella le abrazaría. Ambos compartiendo cama, tomados de las manos en las cuales resaltaban aquellos anillos dorados que demostraban su unión hasta que la muerte los separe. Él le abrazaría a ella. Ella le consolaría y velaría por su sueño y él podría dormir, podría descansar, no pensando en aquellos soldados que perdió, y no porque no fueron importantes, sino que era porque ya le habían dicho todos que no había sido su culpa_

 _—No tienes que vivir así. Perdónate, ellos no te culparían jamás._

 _Momo se había encargado de hacer que él comprendiera ese mensaje. Así que no se durmió angustiado, pensando en la muerte de aquellos que estaban bajo su mando, sino que durmió pensando en aquellos bellos recuerdos tras esa guerra sangrienta: la boda de Izuku y Ochako, ambos felices, ambos alegres y a su vez ambos consolándose mutuamente por también tener esas vidas en sus manos. Ella de quienes no pudo salvar; él de aquellos enemigos. Durmió pensando en los felices recuerdos de su propio día, de su propia boda con aquella mujer que amaba, con aquella mujer que vivió aquella guerra junto a él. Durmió bien, pensando en aquellos hermosos recuerdos en los que él volvió a su casa se reencontraba con su madre, con su hermana y ambas lloraba en sus brazos por la felicidad de verlo en casa con vida. Soñaba con aquellos bellos recuerdos en los cuales su amada la esposa le sorprendió con la mayor sorpresa de su vida: un fruto de su amor estaba gestándose en su vientre. Una foto de su familia ampliada acompañaría a aquella otra foto en su pared, aquella foto en la cual estaban todos sus amigos de guerra, todo "1-A", todos ahí, no sonriendo, no tristes, no enojados, no frustrados, con una expresiones rostros que denotaba alivio. Alivio por haber finalizado. Alivio por tener a sus compañeros allí. Alivio, por haber sobrevivido_

 _Las pesadillas aún estaban. Las pesadillas aún persistían en su memoria y siempre lo harían, cuando se veía en el espejo y veía aquella cicatriz. Pero ahora esa cicatriz era besada por su esposa, haciendo que el peso lentamente disminuyera. Esa cicatriz no significaba que sus compañeros habían muerto, sino que él había vivido y, aquí, todos ellos vivirían en su memoria._

 _Muchos años después, llegaría a su casa y sería recibido por las voces de sus tres maravillosos hijos y de su amada esposa. Tres "Bienvenido, papá" le recordarían lo afortunado que era. Sus hijos se aferrarían a sus piernas y su pequeña princesa alzaría sus brazos, a lo que él respondería levantándola del suelo y besando su frente. En ese momento, haría su entrada en escena su hermosa esposa, con un dulce "Bienvenido, Shoto". Él besaría sus labios y se reiría levemente de las quejas de sus hijos._

 _Horas después, aparecerían en la puerta Izuku y Ochako con sus dos hijos y, después de ellos, irían llegando el resto de sus amigos. Tendrían una maravillosa y larga cena, entre charlas y anécdotas. Al finalizar, todos se despedirían y el matrimonio Todoroki acostaría a sus hijos, para después retirarse ellos a la cama y dormir plácidamente._

 _Sin pesadillas,_

 _y sin demonios._

* * *

 **Wow. Qué profundidad...**

 **Un ataque de inspiración después de asistir a un acto de conmemoración del "Día del Veterano y de los Caídos en la Guerra de Malvinas" (pero que nombre más largo, che), cu** **ya fecha es el 2 de abril. El borrador del fic estaba medio abandonado, pero por fin me decidí a terminarlo.**

 **Wow, de nuevo.**

 **En realidad, esa última parte se me acaba de ocurrir, pero me gustó como quedó.**

 **No se qué más decir... Bueno**

 **Espero que les guste!**

 **Nos leemo** **s!**

 ** _Se despide_**

 ** _Hati-chan_**


End file.
